Mamoru
Mamoru – były amerykańskie wrestler, który w 2008 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling. Następnie przeszedł do Extreme Wrestling Federation, gdzie na początku 2009 roku, po ataku Scotty'ego Whipeda, zaginął. Od tamtej pory nie pojawiał się już na ringach polskiego wrestlingu. Opis Mamoru jest rodowitym Amerykaninem. Urodził się w Stanach w Nowym Yorku. Od dziecka uwielbiał wrestling i jako dzieciak obiecał sobie , że zrobi karierę wrestlera. Od dziecka Mamoru zainteresowany był sportami walki i zadawaniem bólu. Od siódmego roku życia trenował kyokushinbudokai kończąc swą przygodę w wieku 15 roku życia. W wieku 16 lat rozpoczął trenować zapasy w najbardziej utytułowanej akademii Zapasów w Nowym Yorku. Po 2 latach systematycznego treningu zdobył on złoty medal w Mistrzostwach USA. Postanowił następnie spróbować czegoś nowego i rozpoczął intensywne treningi BJJ aż do momentu gdy manager wrestlingowy zauważył jego podczas turnieju „All Stars 2006 in Fight” gdzie Mamoru pokonał swego przeciwnika łamiąc mu rękę przez dźwignię łokciową. Po treningach w Stanowej Akademii Wrestlingu otrzymał propozycje dołączenia do federacji amatorskiego wrestlingu, na co przystał z miłą chęcią. Mamoru spędził tam 2 lata zdobywając 3 razy pas mistrza hardcore. Osiągając mistrzostwo wagi ciężkiej stwierdził iż potrzebuje nowych doświadczeń i przyjął propozycje federacji High Voltage Wrestling na początku marca 2008 roku. Mamoru jest typem samotnika, mimo tego ze jest facem nie uśmiecha się nigdy nawet po wygranej walce. Jest uwielbiany przez kobiety ze względu na wygląd fizyczny mianowicie lekko orientalne rysy twarzy z lekkim zarostem co czyni z niego bardzo męskiego i groźnie wyglądającego człowieka. Przeciwników traktuje z szacunkiem aczkolwiek nie wchodzi z nimi w głębsze dyskusje nie odsłania nigdy swej słabszej strony. Mamoru ma bardzo często wredny wyraz twarzy połączony z poważnym przeszywającym spojrzeniem które to doprowadza przeciwników do leku bądź do zakłopotania. W wypowiedziach ringowych często mówi w sposób inteligentny co udowadnia używając wielu skomplikowanych słów robiąc jednocześnie z oponentów kompletnych kretynów. Nigdy nie potrzebuje pomocy od nikogo a gdy taką otrzymuje jest zażenowany. Uważa że jest samowystarczalny. Mimo swej wysokiej kultury osobistej większość posteru odbiera go jak chama, który się wywyższa a spowodowane jest to sukcesami które odnosił w innych dyscyplinach sportu. Wygląd i wyjście na ring Mamoru jest wysokim brunetem ubranym w spodnie jeansowe ¾ w kolorze czarnym i czarna koszulkę z wielkim napisem „You can’t stop me” z przodu i „Your Majesty Mamoru” z tylu(napisy w kolorze czerwonym). Na głowie ma koronę z białego złota. Na nogach ma czarne adidasy. Na szyi nosi zloty medalik ze swymi inicjałami. Na kolanach małe czarne ochraniacze. Ciało wrestlera jest bardzo profesjonalnie wyrzeźbione nie widać na nim ani grama tkanki tłuszczowej. Do walki Mamoru wychodzi dostojnie powoli zapalają się bordowe światła. Kibice reagują na niego bardzo żywiołowo oklaskując go. Sam wrestler wychodzi trzymając w ręku piękne berło zrobione z platyny i mając koronę na głowie z białego złota. Całe wyjście trwa aż do zakończenia entrance theme’u czyli około 3 minut. Po wejściu na ring wrestler podnosi w górę swe berło i delikatnie i dostojnie kłania się fanom w każdej z 4 stron ringu, otrzymuję duży cheer. Taunty i charakterystyka ringowa Po wygranej walce wchodzi na narożnik i całuje swój medalik. Podobny rytuał wykonuje przed walką ale oprócz całowania medalika podnosi w gorę swe berło. Mamoru jest zawodnikiem wszechstronnym walcząc w młodości w zawodach karate jak również w zapasach potrafi wykonywać zaawansowane technicznie ewolucje. Jest bardzo wytrzymały na ból dzięki jiu-jitsu. Wrestler walczący technicznie z małymi inklinacjami do walk w stylu hardcore jednakże jest typowym brawlerem. Ciosy *'King’s Vengeance' cutter, a przed nim wrestler wykonuje – Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam *'Mamoru’s Feet Kissing' underhook facebuster) a przed nim Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton onto a standing opponent *High Angle Slam *4 German Suplexes *Stinger Splash *Clothesline from hell *Bicycle Kick *Enzuigiri *Drop Kick *Spinning Hell Kick *Mounted Punches *Spear *Lionsault *Frog Splash *Camel clutch *Full Nelson Slam *Stepover Toehold Sleeper *Triangle Choke *Ankle Lock *Sharpshooter *Fallaway slam *Samoan Drop *Spinebuster *Bulldog *Superkick *DDT *Facebreaker DDT *Russian Legsweep *Facebuster Knee Smash *Running double knee facebreaker Bilans walk (1-0-1/4-1-3) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW